


Ophelia

by flibbityflob



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, but also haruka is the best gf, michiru is hella fucked up by all her nightmares, this is super michiru centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbityflob/pseuds/flibbityflob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes she feels like Ophelia'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 11:30 at night so it could well be shit. set at some point mid-s season, post talisman arc but well before 124/125.

Sometimes she feels like Ophelia. Beautiful and just on the edge of madness. Although, unlike Ophelia, she flits between madness and utter clarity. Sometimes, her nightmares come through into her waking days, and she barely leaves the bed. Those days are spent curled up, not one inch the prim, perfect society lady she should be. She trembles with fear, how could she not? The Silence is coming.

Haruka knows how to take care of her on these days, makes sure Michiru has water, food if she needs it. She stays by Michiru’s side, reading to her, anything, from a car magazine to an old classic, and it is, at least in Michiru’s eyes, what keeps her sane when the visions of the world coming to an end seep into her waking hours. Haruka is soft and gentle and kind and Michiru cannot understand why she stays, she is far too kind for this world of sacrifice, of killing a child to save the world. But she stays, and when Michiru returns to the world, Haruka brings her tea and kisses her forehead and somehow, she forgets it all for a second.


End file.
